


Facebook Friends

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Castiel's had a crush on Dean for years now, but is too much of a coward to do anything about it.  That is, until he accidentally likes one of Dean's Facebook posts.  Whether he likes it or not, he's going to have to saysomethingto Dean now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> see guys! i'm still posting stuff :)
> 
> this is based on a prompt from [felixmarouchka](http://felixmarouchka.tumblr.com): _Cas loves Deans blog but doesn't follow him or don't ever like his posts because he doesn't want to be seen as a stalker, but one day, on accident, he likes a post. Five minutes later Dean follows him and likes and reblog all his posts._ i changed it to Facebook though :)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) and enjoy the fic!

It wasn’t like their school was big or anything.  Everyone pretty much knew everyone else, and has since preschool.  Which also means everyone was Facebook friends with everyone, too.  There were only a hundred kids in their graduating class, maybe five hundred at their high school altogether.  

So of _course_  Castiel was Facebook friends with Dean Winchester.  Hell, he was Facebook friends with Dean’s little brother Sam and he’d only met Sam once or twice.  That was just how things were in Lawrence.

Castiel’s had a crush on Dean since before he even knew what a crush was.  He’d gravitated towards the green eyed boy from the moment he first laid eyes on him.  But where Castiel was shy and reserved, Dean was outgoing and open.  He’d never once approached Dean outside of class, and rarely even when they were paired in the same group for assignments.  

But he allowed himself two small indulgences.  One, he would occasionally ask his and Dean’s mutual friend Charlie about how Dean was doing.  Always about how the wrestling team was doing, just to make it less suspicious.  And two, once a week he would log onto Facebook and look through Dean’s posts.

It felt rather invasive and stalker-ish, which Castiel reminded himself of each time he did it.

 _It’s public information that he shares with everyone though_ , he’d reason with himself.   _It’s not as though he’s trying to keep it private, or he wouldn’t post it at all._

 _But_ , he countered, _you don’t look at anyone else’s feed nearly as often.  Not even Balthazar or Anna’s, and they’re your best friends._

Every time he got to that part of his internal monologue, he’d sigh and force himself to to close the window.

On one such occasion, before he’d gotten to the self-deprecating part of his evening, he was looking through Dean’s recent photo album.  It was pictures of him restoring a car with his dad.  He looked so proud at the work they were doing on the classic car.  ... And admittedly very hot with his shirt drenched in sweat and oil stains on his cheeks.

“Hey Cas, can I borrow your-”  At Gabriel’s interruption, Castiel immediately snapped his laptop shut.  “-tennis racket.”  His older brother eyed him suspiciously.  “What were you doing that you didn’t want me to see?”

“What do _you_  need with a tennis racket?  Planning another prank on Michael?”

They stared each other down for a moment before Gabriel broke first.  “You give me your racket, no questions asked, I don’t try to figure out your password to find out what you’re hiding.  Sound good?”

Easiest deal he’s ever made.  “It’s in the basement closet behind the snowboards, I think.  Just... don’t involve me further.”

Gabriel winked at him before taking off downstairs.  Only once the footsteps had faded into the distance did Castiel breathe easier.  He didn’t even bother going back on the computer, knowing all too well he’d just end up closing Facebook and playing Minesweeper.  Instead he left it on his desk and went to help their mother prepare dinner.

\- - - -

When Castiel got back to his computer to work on an English essay, he was momentarily surprised to find Facebook still open.  He rolled his eyes, remembering Gabriel’s shenanigans and went to close the window.  That was when he noticed a couple things all at once.

In his haste to hide the screen from Gabriel, Castiel had somehow managed to like the sweaty picture of Dean.  

He had 15 notifications waiting for him.

And there was an incoming chat notification.

It’s been hours since he was last at his computer, so it’s probably too late to do anything about the picture.  Un-liking it now would be too obvious, so he ignored it with a dejected sigh.  How embarrassing.  The picture was at least a few months old, it would’ve been obvious that he’d been snooping through Dean’s page.

He clicked on his notifications.  It his complete bewilderment, they’re all from Dean.  Dean’s gone through and liked a lot of his recent posts, including the article he posted on Alice in Wonderland really being about math.  He even shared the picture of Cas winning his most recent track meet with the caption “Great job man!  Congrats to the whole track team, you guys are awesome.”

In the most recent notification, Dean’s  _commented_  on Cas’ status update saying Mr. Crowley (their political science teacher) was a blowhard.  

 **Dean Winchester:** lmao couldn’t agree more!!!  :) :) :)

What the hell was happening!?

Castiel was so worked up by the time he went through them all, he was almost too nervous to check on the message he’d received.  But curiosity alone demanded he take a look.  With a trembling hand, he moved the cursor over the icon and opened the window.

 

> **Hey Cas!  How did I forget you were on Facebook!?  You never come across my feed...**
> 
> **You’re prbly eating dinner or something, but thanks for liking that picture!**
> 
> **Sammy gave me such shit for posting it (you’ve met my brother Sammy, right?), said no one would ever like it because I looked all gross.**
> 
> **So... thanks for helping me show the kid he doesn’t know everything ;)**

He skimmed the message and then read and re-read it four times before he was able to make any sense of it.  Should he respond?  Considering how much time Dean’s invested in communicating with him over one silly like, it would seems rude not to.

The cursor blinked in the chat window, mocking him for being a coward.

 

> _You’re welcome Dean.  Any time._

He expected that to be it, but almost immediately there were flashing dots indicating Dean was actually typing him a response.  

 

> **:)**
> 
> **We should hang out more**

Had Castiel’s heart stopped beating?  It seemed frozen in his chest as he watched the damn flashing dots again.

 

> **You’re like the only person in school I never talk to**
> 
> **We should fix that**

The dots disappeared and Cas forced in a pained breath.  He needed to answer.  But what to say?

 

> _I’d like that.  Have anything in mind?_

He was actually quite proud of himself.  If this were a real life conversation, he’s 90% sure he would’ve stood there frozen and gaping at the gorgeous other boy.

 

> **We could go for burgers or watch a movie or go bowling??**
> 
> **Or whatever you want, I’m pretty flexible**

Before Castiel could reply, a few more messages came through.

 

> **Shit did I make it clear I’m asking you on a date?**
> 
> **I just re-read this conversation and realized I hadn’t actually said “Hey Cas I’ve liked you since Kindergarten and I was super stoked to see you liked my photo and would love to take you out Friday”**
> 
> **Which I guess I’ve just said now......**

Castiel was now ninety percent sure he’d had a heart attack and gone to heaven, because there was no way this was real.  Dean Winchester had liked _him_  since Kindergarten?  But that was impossible... they barely even spoke to each other.  What could Dean possibly see in him.

He sat at his desk in a daze until more incoming messages snapped him out of it.

 

> **Okay uh I’m guessing you did NOT realize it was a date and now that you do you’re not interested and you’re trying to figure out a polite way out**
> 
> **It’s cool though, don’t worry about it**
> 
> **See you in math tomorrow morning**

Wait, no!  He’d panicked and now he was going to lose his shot at being with Dean.  Quickly, without bothering to think about what he was saying, he typed out his answer.

 

> _Dean!_
> 
> _I’ve liked you since Kindergarten too.  Maybe even since preschool, I can’t remember, but it was whenever you knocked over Gordon for stepping on Anna’s shoes._
> 
> _I would very much like to go on a date with you and get burgers at the Roadhouse or see a movie or go bowling or anything else you’d like to do_
> 
> _If the offer’s still open_

Wow.  He poured his heart out over Facebook messenger.  Depending on Dean’s answer, this was either a new high or a new low for him.  The minutes ticked by and Castiel felt himself become more and more resigned.  It was too much to hope for.

Just as he was about to give up and shut down his computer (and probably go downstairs to find some ice cream and a really stupid, mind-numbing movie to watch), the messenger lit up again.

 

> **Awesome!!!**
> 
> **I’ll pick you up at your place at 5??**
> 
> **First bowling THEN burgers THEN a movie if you’re up for it :)**

He didn’t even hesitate this time.

 

> _It’s a date ^-^_

Had he ever mentioned that he loved Facebook?

**Author's Note:**

> **Bonus Scene:**
> 
> Dean: oh look a Facebook notification  
> Castiel Novak liked your photo  
> Dean: !!!!!!!!  
> Dean: alright man play it cool. your crush just liked one of your pictures. wait a few hours or so and like one of his  
> Dean @ Dean: Or you could immediately like all his posts, share his photos, and comment on his stuff  
> Dean @ Dean: And don’t forget send him a message where you babble incoherently  
> Dean: sounds legit let’s do it


End file.
